Benkei Hanawa
Benkei Hanawa|花輪ベンケイ|Hanawa Benkei}} is a former-member of the Face Hunters and a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. His partner and Beyblade is Dark Bull H145SD. His alter-ego is The Masked Blader. Appearance Benkei is portrayed as a tough and physically strong person. He has a big body built, short purple hair that is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it and red eyes. He wears a black and red jacket that's usually zipped, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts and black shoes. He also has a brown belt covered by his jacket in where he keeps his bey gear. Personality He seems tough on the outside and looks like a typical bully, but he is actually very kind and has a good heart. Though when that part of him shows, he tries to cover it up because he doesn't want other people to think of him as soft. He also admires Kyouya very much, which causes him to tear up, or cry when Kyoya has his moments; going as far as to hug him in Episode 11 when he sees that Kyoya was awake. He is a very determined beyblader, and doesn't give up easily in hard situations. History Benkei was a former member of the "Face Hunters" gang. He was then removed when they found out that he was seen with Gingka's friends. had helped and trained Kenta Yumiya. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion In the Anime, Benkei is first seen in a gang called the Face Hunters, a gang of mischievous bladers, that battle opponents to steal their bey points. After Kenta had defeated his opponent in a beybattle, awaiting him were Benkei and 3 other members from the Face Hunters, ready to steal his points. Benkei pressures Kenta into battling him, and Kenta refusing to battle because what they were doing was wrong had no other choice. Meanwhile Benkei and Kenta battle and just before Benkei was about to deliever the finishing move, Gingka appears and interrupts the battle and saves Kenta from a brutal defeat. Benkei furiously challenges Gingka and the remaining face hunters join into the battle to give Gingka a handicap. But Gingka easily defeats them and Benkei retreats, swearing that he'll pay Gingka back for what he did. Benkei and the gang retreat to their leader Kyoya Tategami and tells him what happened. But Kyoya is not pleased that they lost and tells them that they should challenge Gingka again and defeat him with whatever means neccesary. Near the river where Gingka is taking a nap, he awakens to see Benkei and a group of Face Hunters, awaiting him to battle. Benkei takes Gingka to an old constuction site and he gives Gingka a 100 vs 1 handicap, and Gingka accepts the challenge. Gingka defeats Benkei and he retreats the battle field once again. Due to his Idol, Kyoya's defeat to Gingka Hagane, Benkei found Tetsuya Watarigani, a blader who was obsessed with crabs (Owner of Dark/Mad Gasher/Cancer) and asked him to set a crab trap on Gingka. Tetsuya then captured Madoka and used her as bait for Gingka. Benkei, however set Madoka free, believing that you should play fair to battle someone. Later on, Benkei found Hikaru Hasama (Owner of Storm Aquario), and asked her to beat Gingka. Hikaru searched the city for Gingka, but because he was sick, Kenta replaced him and said he was Gingka. Kenta was badly beaten multiple times by Hikaru and Benkei, who was appauled by his defeat(s) decided to train Kenta to become more powerful as a blader. Here's when Benkei becomes more mature and "good". His voice becomes more high-pitched and he becomes friendly to the gang, but doesn't admit their friendship. Benkei helped Kenta master his special move and so Kenta defeated Hikaru. At the end of the same episode, Tetsuya snitches on Benkei and tells the face hunters that Benkei helped Kenta, and so he was kicked out. Beyblade: Metal Masters Benkei returns entering the "Big Bang Bladers" tournament. He competes on "Team Wild Fang" with Kyoya, Nile and, Demure. However he has now taken up an alter-ego called "The Masked Blader" but can still be seen Blading in his original clothes. He still Blades with Dark Bull. Records Benkei has an okay record, having won 4 battles. Beyblades Bull 125SF: is Benkei's first Beyblade in the manga. Dark Bull: is Benkei's second Beyblade, was given to him by Doji . He uses Dark Bull in both the anime and manga. Dark bull is a balance type beyblade. Beast/Finishing Moves Beast: is the beast inside Benkei's beyblade. {C}List Full': ' *'Lustful Rock: 'Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is ' *'Bull Upper: Benkei's first finishing move is Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4. *'Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack': Benkei's second finishing move is , first used in the manga in Chapter 10. *'Red Horn Upper': Benkei's second finishing move is , first used in Episode 16. *'Tornado Bull Upper': Benkei's third finishing move is , first used in Episode 19. *[[Maximum Stampede|'Maximum Stampede']] : Benkei's fourth finishing move, first used in Episode 43. Category:Characters